Black Directive
, also known as Commander Black, is the final antagonist of the TV Series, Ultraman Leo. Up to the episode before his introduction, Ultraman Leo lacked any true major antagonist (with the exception of the Alien Magmas), so it is likely that Black Directive was introduced to fulfil this role. He is the commander of the saucer beasts who hoped to destroy Ultraman Leo and to conquer the Earth, but ultimately failed after the defeat of Black End. Stats *Height: 1.89 m *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Black Star Appearance Black Directive takes on the appearance of a tall, adult with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He wears clothes which resembles a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, black gloves, and black boots. He has a mirror-like white crest on his left chest. History Ultraman Leo The vile commander and ruler of the flying saucer beasts, Black Directive came to Earth to conquer it for his own evil intentions. After his first flying saucer beast, Silver Bloome, took out MAC's base Black Directive then command the creature to rampage through the Japanese archipelago to draw out Ultraman Leo. If Leo was dead, Black Directive could easily use the other monsters at his command to conquer Earth in a short period of time. However, thanks to Leo's training with Ultraseven as well as much fighting experienced he gained over the past few months, none of the flying saucer monsters presented a real challenge to him. With the death of every flying saucer beast Black Directive would send another including his renegade monster Nova. After Nova was defeated, Black Directive called in the assistance of Alien Bunyo to help, who nearly killed Leo had Ultraman King not intervene. Completely out of options, Black Directive sent the most powerful flying saucer beast, Black End . With Leo facing what could be considered one of the most powerful monsters to ever fight an Ultra, it seemed as though Black Directive would win until some children that Gen had trained over the past few months distracted Black Directive by fighting him. During the battle with the children, Black Directive was seemingly killed, leaving Black End to fight off Leo. His sentient planet, Black Star was also destroyed by Leo. Ultraman Leo Manga In an Ultraman Leo manga drawn by Mamoru Uchiyama, Black Directive (known as Commander Black in the manga) cooperated with Alien Babarue in an attemp to invade earth. Babarue first came to earth to frame Astra by stealing the Ultra Key and putting Leo and the Ultra Brothers into a fight while also setting the Land of Light on a collision course with earth. Knowing Earths forces would be too weak to destroy the planet and with no other Ultras to protect Earth, the invasion would come into success. Eventually, Babarue failed and Black Directive ordered Silver Bloome to kill all members of MAC (like the original series) and then used all of his saucer kaiju to attack Earth, but ultimately, they all were destroyed one-by-one by Leo. Out of saucer kaiju, he grew into large proportions and challenged Ultraman Leo and the Ultra Brothers to a fight, however, when Astra arrived to aid his brother, Black Directive felt the war's situation was beggining to feel "unfavourable" and he attemps a retreat but Leo manages to catch him and uses Ultraseven's Eye Slugger (a keepsake from the Ultra's last fight with the Giras Brothers) and kills Black Directive with it. It is also stated in the manga that Alien Magma was a close comrade with Black Directive and Alien Babarue to the point that he hired both of them to had his revenge on Ultraman Leo and Earth forces. Powers and Weapons *Crystal Ball: Black Directive carries a magic crystal ball with him which he can use to summon flying saucer monsters to attack. *Sword: Black Directive has an odd sword which he can use to fight with. *Jigsaw: In episode 50 of Ultraman Leo, he also used a jigsaw to chop a human-sized Ultraman Leo whom was captured and frozen by Alien Bunyo. *Cane: Not so much of a weapon, but Black Directive had used it to pinpoint his saucer kaiju with his crystal ball. *Extraordinary Jumper: Black Directive can jump to amazing heights. Toy/Figure release info HG Ultra Series *Black Directive (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: About 80 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. Trivia *Black Directive's clothing would later be used for many more aliens in the later Ultra Series such as Charija, Alien Nowar and Yapool. **However, to differentiate his appearance from the latter, Yapool had a blue napkin tied on his neck and his tuxedo had no skull logo. *Black Directive is most commonly known as Commander Black. This was actually due to the Japanese words for and have the same pronunciation despite the differences in terms of meaning and kanji. Gallery Cammdr_black.jpg Cmmndr Blck.jpg|Black Directive Blc_drctv.jpg directive first appears.png|his first appearance, as Silver Bloome bears down on Tokyo. crystal ball.png This shot is amazing.png Somewhat cliche but amazed commander black.png well framed tbh.png Most hardcore villain.png the cinemt.png Little creep.png Yucj.png no dont.png his cloak is transparent.png NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.png YOU PRICK.png PRICK.png YES.png GO KIDS.png YES THATS MY GIRL.png DIE NOW.png Holy hell.png YUUCK.png dusgystubg.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo